Smash Mind: Luigification
by The One Named Light
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a little girl that was splintered by fate into seven wonderful princesses, and now a god has arrived to greet them. (Seven of Seven with Future Diary and ReBoot Characters)


Welp, It was a struggle between productivity and Pokémon trying to get at least one chapter out, for those of you who dropped by via the YouTube Video, well... I am so sorry It's a one-shot right now, I promise to make it up to you by involving Miss Suzuki in the plot of my other fanfic!

**Reevee21: **You mean Saint Zearth.

Yes, I mean Saint Zearth

* * *

**Smash Mind: Luigification**

It was the dawn of a new day, and naturally, Miss Nana Suzuki started the day the way she's done the past fourteen months: get outta bed, Get out her uniform and headed off to take a shower, eager as always to get through the day as inconspicuously as plausible when you've been splintered into seven young girls.

Seven young girls that are suspiciously quiet, she walked to the second door to her right, expecting a regular bathroom with the works, but was somehow greeted to an odd sight.

One that looked like the bedroom of another girl, someone eager to fight. With a weight-set, some mix CDs, and a poster or two advertising a film called: 'Highlander'. And the girl cuddling the Patrick Star Pillow on the bed was Nanappe!

"...mornin' Nana..." grumbled Nanappe as she got off her bed and went to the bedroom door... before she realizes that she now actually has a room! "Wha? Who changed up our room? and for that matter, where the shell are the other Nanas?" That question is then answered as quickly as it popped into their heads as one by one, each Nana popped out of a different room. All of them proper freaked that they each walked out from different rooms and peeped into each other's bedroom and noted the different themes of each bedroom.

Nanacchi's room was littered with toys, Lego, My Little Pony, Transformers and even some Skylanders and Disney Infinity here and there! There was a neat little laptop on her desk with a white fold-up chair nearby.

Nanarin's was quite the opposite, dark and plain as can be, with merely a dartboard to keep her entertained. There stood a wooden chair that wouldn't look out of place in a dining room as well as a futon on which she sleeps.

Nanako's room was pretty much what you'd expect. A bookshelf of Manga and Video Games, a flatscreen TV, laptop computer and a queen-size bed to make the Hikikomori paradise complete. There was no chair in sight.

The first thing to notice about Nanasama's new bedroom was the bookshelf. It had plenty of academic reads, textbooks, autobiographies, finely aged literature. Her chair was a deep crimson chair, the cover of her bed was striped blue, the walls had a pair of green stripes going through it.

Mere words could not describe Nanapon's implied taste in decor. Scented candles lined the room along with a wardrobe that acted as a perfect hiding spot for her. Her chair was a recliner that had a deep-dark shade of purple cloth.

"What is going on around here?" asked the Seven Nanas as they explored their new surroundings for a good minute or two before the Nanas were overwhelmed by a surge of Static.

* * *

The next thing the Nanas knew, they stood in wide open throne room with a deep-dark purple and almost pitch-black sky contrasting the wide array of golden lanterns adorning the area as a welcoming light-purple face smiled on the seat behind the gigantic pendulum.

"You must be the Suzuki sisters, no?" spoke the angelic child in her graceful french accent.

"I...er... well, actually..." These were the only words the original Nana had time to stammer before the girl continued: "My messenger has told me all about you."

"M-Muh-Messenger?!" cowered the seven in shock of the possibility of someone watching over them.

"Yes, A messenger of ze word, one that exists beyond ze net, beyond ze web," the angelic child explained as she stood from her throne and walked about. "Even beyond your own home, ze realm of ze user."

"So what you're saying is, that this is the internet and that your messenger is a virus." Nanasama stated.

"You are half-correct." giggled the lady in purple. "Michael... Please make these seven a bit more... presentable..."

A crystalline square splashes into the room and then jumps back up revealing a goofy looking fellow who pretty much resembled a local anchorman in a white Elvis costume.

That's what the Nanas see, what we, the audience, see is a sentient 80s/90s television monitor.

"So you're the Sensational Suzuki Septuplets, eh?" Asked the bloke commonly named Mike by his peers. "Well, if the bosslady says ya gotta dress up a bit more, then I guess I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

Mike dragged the original Nana to a platform marked with a black and white icon. "This was lifted from another universe, just tap your feet onto the platform, think about what the situation needs, and say the word 'ReBoot' and let the digital matter it projects across your bod do the rest!"

"Okay... whatever you say..." chirped Nana as she tapped her feet together after stepping onto the platform and said: "ReBoot." Within a matter of seconds—at least, from Nana's perspective—a flowing blue dress was digitized onto her body with a mask artfully rendered onto her face. One by one, the Nanas all got on the platform and mimicked the moves their template made as they received the corresponding color-coded dress for each Nana. There were subtle differences for each dress, Nanappe's dress cut off at mid-calf while Nanarin's trailed an entire foot, Nanapon's sleeveless dress showed plenty of cleavage while Nanachi's dress covered both her chest and sported a fluffy set of sleeves doing so, Nanako's dress was layered to the brink while Nanasama's dress had nothing more than two layers to it.

"Wow... We look so pretty" chimed Nanachi.

"Love the gems on our gloves." complimented Nanapon.

"It appears to be fine tuned to our emotions, our likes and dislikes..." hypothesized Nanasama

"So, these dresses were made for each of us, huh!" simplified Nanappe.

"Wait until Yuichi gets a gander at us in this getup!" cheered the Seven Nanas in their usual unison. And twas then that the door opened as a man with orange hair and blue skin (complimenting the green hair and purple skin of the angel) and clad in a purple robe stepped towards the Nanas with a silver staff in his hand with a symbol on top similar to the crown atop the angel's head.

"I see you've retrieved the Suzuki Sisters from the realm of the users, my lady." spoke the man, "The Messanger has been waiting to meet them."

* * *

The seven girls walked towards a corridor lit with numerous purple hues. In the center of said Corridor was a gigantic entity in a skull-like mask typing up a sort of story on a plethora of holographic screens, the entity was clad in a dark-blue robe, white button shirt, pink sweatervest, light-blue capris and orange tennis shoes.

And mismatched socks.

"Oh, you must be Nana Suzuki." Spoke the entity, "It's good to see you again."

"Again?" yelped Nana, "You mean to tell me you've seen me before?"

"Right when you were conceived, I might add." Deus smiled, the girl rightfully panicked at the very thought of a peeping god watching over her parents' sexual shenanigans, but before she could get a chance to flee, the angel and her subordinate gaurded the only exit the Nanas had with their staffs (The Angel having changed her outfit into that of a japanese priestess) "Settle down, children, I wasn't talking about that moment in your parents' lives as much as I was extrapolating the nature of how souls are conceived."

The seven Nanas glared at the god.

"Getting the sperm to the egg is one thing, finding out what sorts of traits you could have is strictly another." explained Deus "Throughout the early months of your mother's pregnancy, the soul gradually pieces together certain traits from your mother and father's genetic ancestry at random, finishing off with the gender."

"N...no... You... can't really be-...!" Nana stammered before backing into another deity, this time a woman in white with as many gold and pink accents on her gown as was on her skeletal mask, smiling as she placed her enormous hand onto the smaller girl as the larger girl shrank to match that of the one who delivered the mortal girl into the world, giving said mortal a glimpse at the maiden's eyes. One that was once stricken with betrayal, and yet still saw good in every soul.

"Oh, Nana... Only a mother could bring a special young girl like you into the world." corrected the feminine god as she stroked the girl's hair, "In fact, tis only a mother who could birth the great cosmos itself."

"So what you are proposing is that you and this messenger act as the whole of creation's mother and father?" Hypothesized Nanasama in the background, prompting the goddess in white to walk over to other six Nanas.

"How very observant of you, Nanasama... No wonder you were influenced the most by your progenitor's wit." the goddess embraced the girl in the green dress, before she continued. "Your newfound existence is a miracle, and you deserve to live your own lives."

"But we've got months to live before we have to return to being one Nana." whined Nanarin.

"Oh, Poodle-spit to that, Nanarin... To prove it, I'll give you each a pass that allows you to access an alternate earth of my choice." the goddess declared before handing each of the girls a curious paper slip.

"Hey, this is just a bus pass!" complained Nanappe.

"Only to those who don't know any better." remarked the goddess. "But with this pass, you can access another world and meet all sorts of new friends and one day prove yourselves capable of independence, and you might find yourself a special surprise..."

The Nanas glared at the bus pass as the Nanas split up across the multiverse, failing to recognize the special gift the Goddess mentioned. "Excuse me, but we never quite got your name, good sirs and madams..."

"I am Daemon, martyr of ze inevitable." greeted the purple-skinned deity, "Daecon acts as my Prime Gaurdian."

"A pleasure to make an acquaintance with a user." spoke the digital lifeform before scowling to the seven: "I do hope for your sake that you honor the games our lady has organized with the messenger:"

"Deus Ex Machina at your service..." the god in purple took a bow before the deity in white rise. "Miru Nex Atomisa" she introduced.

"Hey, what's with the masks?" pondered Nanako, prompting Atomisa to begin the removal of Deus' mask.

"Well, Nanako, since you asked... Deus uses masks to hide our true existences from those unworthy of our support and our love." the deity sighed to the princess "Only going without in the case of any civilian escapades."

Clearly, I'm not gonna divulge the secret of Deus' face. But I am going to reveal Atomisa's and to be honest, Her face was that of your mother, for she had no face to call her own since it was taken from her by a lustful woman desperate to keep someone she loves in her own plaine of existence, but that is another story and shall be told another time.

"You look like..." spoke Nana in shock. Atomisa stepped forward to calm her, "Of course, It's the most relatable face you could imagine."

After explaining what had happened to her, Nanasama sighed to the goddess: "So not only do gods exist, but they can be harmed as well?"

"And perish of creative stagnance, like I am afraid Lord Tashlan is about to..." stressed Atomisa, worried for her master. Indeed, all gods answer to this Lord Tashlan for his existence as the Chronicle Emperor maintains existence itself. Without him to balance the cycle of creativity, The Nothing is free to ravage not just the realms of fiction, but reality as well... "It is extremely important that at least one of you tries living in the house my loving coworker has built for you in the other world."

"I'll go!" chimed Nanachi!

"Count me in!" added Nanappe.

"It's only gonna be a little while, m'kay?" Nanarin remind...

"Okay, but be sure to be back in time for supper!" The Nanas cheered. This agreement towards independence brought a smile to Atomisa's face, just wait until the Bodies of the Nanas begin to differentiate from one another.

* * *

Phew, Glad that's over... Hopefully, the next episode will arrive on schedule and without any problems... Lookin' at you, Episode 6. Saint Zearth Duo Out!


End file.
